The inventive concept relates generally to electronic communication. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of operating a mobile device as a trusted mobile web client system or a trusted mobile web server system to exchange information between a mobile device and a remote device in a secured fashion.
Mobile electronic devices commonly use wireless communication to perform various private transactions. For example, smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) are often used to perform financial transactions, mobile shopping, and mobile information searches, to name but a few.
To provide security for these transactions, mobile devices often include various forms of software and/or hardware for protecting access to secured data or other resources. Examples of security mechanisms include password protection, secured communication interfaces, and many others. Due to the small size and unique interfaces of many mobile devices, certain conventional security features such as user password entry may be difficult to implement in these devices. In addition, certain hardware mechanisms, such as smartcard interfaces, may be expensive and cumbersome to operate.
In view of these and other potential shortcomings of conventional technologies, there is a general need for improved forms of security in mobile electronic devices.